Logan Walker
Sergeant Logan Walker is a playable character and the main protagonist in Call of Duty: Ghosts. He is Hesh's younger brother and Elias's son and after passing all his tests on the battlefield, he becomes a member of the U.S. special forces unit Ghosts. After the ODIN Strikes; he, Hesh, and Elias come together to cooperate with remaining United States special operations forces in California. Upon returning to his hometown, now dubbed "No Man's Land," he and Hesh find themselves joining up with Ghosts Captain Merrick and Keegan to rescue Ajax from the Federation and Rorke. He was captured on the front lines by the Federation. Biography Before and During the ODIN Strikes Not much is known of Logan's early life, such as what happened to his mother; but in his adulthood, he lived with his brother David "Hesh" and father Elias in San Diego, California. Following the Federation invasion of the ODIN Space Station, the ODIN Strike System is used against America -- multiple major and minor cities were hit, including San Diego. Just moments before the first strike hit the area, the Walker family were outside, Elias was telling his sons an old war story about how he and a battallion of sixty Tier 1 soldiers took on hundreds of Federation soldiers. As the first rods begin to hit, they realize they need to escape the city fast; so, Elias leaves his sons to find the truck while Logan and Hesh head to their house. As they make their way to the house, rods continue to pummel the landscape and slowly upturn streets and destroy nearby homes. After a short rush, they make it to their ravaged house only to find that they need to leave it immediatly. They push the front door open and jump down the steps just as a rod hits the area in front of them -- causing the street to sink in with multiple houses and cars while they make their way across this uneven turf to get to find their father. They head through a collapsing building before making another jump, where Logan falls out and blacks out momentarily. Hesh hurries to his aid as their father comes by with the truck to escape the city. Post ODIN Strikes (Ten Years Later) Logan and Hesh appear again in another area of California, Los Angeles, not far outside Fort Santa Monica. The two are joined by Riley, a german shepard Hesh has trained and adopted some time in the past ten years. The three of them are on a routine recon mission of the area outside "The Wall", a giant concrete wall built to protect the remaining citzens of California from the invading Federation armed forces. The trio continue along their route through a building before being alerted to an unknown presence, only to find it was a pair of deer looking for food in the next room. They continue through what's left of a theatre before moving outside to find a squad of Federation soldiers. After dealing with that squad the team continue their scouting to find more soldiers near a gas station excecuting civilians. Quickly neutralizing them, you receive word from the radio operator that the squadron of U.S. soldiers needs assistance combating a small force of Federation soldiers near The Wall. Logan, Hesh, and Riley follow this order and continue their fight inside of a sewerway with the U.S. troops. Shortly after making your way through all the enemy forces near the entrance of the Wall, an enemy attack chopper enters the area and Logan has to use the stash of MAAWS to take out the hind. After successfully destroying the helicopter, the team and surviving U.S. soldiers move into the zone behind the Wall to be debriefed on their next objective at Fort Santa Monica. They meet with their father, who now acts as one of the leading bodies of the fort. Elias tells Logan and Hesh that they are being deployed to their hometown in No Man's Land to link-up with a forward recon team and gather any intellegence on the enemy then report back. No Man's Land Logan, Hesh, and Riley make their way into No Man's Land as they tail the Federation's movements deeper into their territory. They enter the area occupied by some enemy soldiers in HAZMAT suits checking the area for dangerous substances. Hesh sends Riley to ambush the first group of enemies as they make their way back to their home. They take out another group of the HAZMAT soldiers before they find themselves at their now destroyed home. They enter the house through a hole in the side of the nearly destroyed building, heading towards the front door. Before they exit the house, Hesh finds an old MTS-255 on a side table and takes it. They head out the front door, the area ahead nothing but a crater full of rubble and ash. The only path forward is a small ledge from a left over road looking over an old church building resting precariously over the crater. They slowly move along the ledge, watching as the ground beneath the old church finally breaks and causes the building to collapse into the crater. The make it to the end of the ledge, only to find another group of Federation soldiers scouting out some abandoned houses. Hesh has Logan sync up with Riley to have him take out the squadron quietly. Riley takes out one man before going after another, barking to grab his attention and having Hesh take him out. You move on to find more soldiers on the other side of the building, in a courtyard area. Hesh takes out the sniper before Riley goes in to take out the remaining enemies. After they're dealt with, Logan and Hesh meet up with Riley a bit further at another building with a closed door. Hesh notices there are troops behind the door, so he sends Riley into the building to flush them out. Taking cover by the door, Hesh sends Riley who manages to attack the squad and forces them out the door. Riley kills one soldier immediatley while Logan and Hesh take out the rest. They continue their march through No Man's Land through an enemy camp near the ODIN Station wreckage, fighting off a small batch of enemies before heading deeper into the Federation territory. There are multiple enemies ahead, so the team decides to send in Riley to scout ahead. After making his way past a number of enemy soldiers, Riley spots two men, one suspiciously looking like a field commander of some kind and the other a captured special forces soldier on a platform on the road. One of the suspects is Rorke, current commander of the Federation forces. The other character is a Ghost under the callsign Ajax, noticed by the distinct skull pattern painted onto his mask. Rorke interrogates Ajax for a short time before knocking him out and bringing him into a truck. Hesh and Logan move ahead, Riley meeting them past the party of enemy troops. They move into a wooded area before Riley begins to bark incessantly just before darting deep into the woods. The two soldiers chase after him, finding Riley growling at a pack of wolves. Hesh grabs Riley and pulls him back and begins to open fire, right before the wolves begin to attack the team. One wolf attacks Logan, pinning him to the ground. Riley rushes in and fights the wolf, Logan retrieves his sidearm and shoots the wolf. In the next moment the pack slowly close in and Logan is dry on ammunition, the wolf lunges directly towards Logan, before an unknown masked soldier tackles the wolf and manages to shoot at the wild animals and rescue him. His rescuer comes by to help him up; finding that it was Captain Merrick of the Ghosts, joined with his partner Keegan. Logan, Hesh, and Riley then join up alongside the two Ghosts to go after their comrade Ajax. The team heads towards the area's stadium, where they believe Rorke is going to take Ajax. They fight through a small team of Federation soldiers before reaching the road to the stadium. Gallery Logan Walker skull mask pattern CoDG.png|Logan's mask pattern. Los Angeles Recon Map.jpg Trivia *In a post-credits scene, Logan is seen being kept inside a pit in the jungle, presumably going through the same torture methods that Rorke went through. **This may be a hint of Logan being an antagonist in one of the next Call of Duty series **This could also mean that you play as Hesh and Merrick, and you might have to kill Logan or fix his mind from Rorke's brainwashing. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Ghosts Characters Category:Playable Characters